set_a_thief_to_catch_a_thieffandomcom-20200213-history
Chaxiraxi Betancourt
"I'm not the new Cameron Diaz. I'm not the new Keira Knightley, either. I don't know where these ideas come from. I'd rather be thought of as the one and only Laura Haddock. I'll happily settle for that." - Chaxiraxi "Raxi" Dácil Amor Naira Trujillo Betancourt née Betancourt Canizales is the fourth and youngest daughter between Zeben Betancourt and Adamaris Canizales, with her older sister's being Gara Amairani Yurena, Aleandra Demitria Francya, Magec Carminina Graciella, and Dejanira Elizabetha Heraclea, and the sister-in-law to Jonay. Raxi before she gained fame, she had a small time fling with Noah Guerrero but developed feelings for Yahir Trujillo and they have two sets of twins Maríadolores and Maríajesus and Cathaysa and Itahisa and another child just a son named Luca. Background Early Life Appearance Miu has long light beige hair and light brown eyes her skin is very pale she always wears wristbands or long sleeves to hide the scars on her wrist she also wears light pink lipstick. Personality Chaxiraxi although she apears soft spoken she is very kind and helpful. Works Filmography Movies * Mi Amor Secreto played Cupid * Los Cómplices Del Infierno played Josephine * [[Volver|'Volver']] played Soledad * El Castrado played Doctora * Ferdinand played Una * A Propósito de Alexa played Elisa * Desde Dentro played Carmen Altamirano * Marina played Marina * War and Peace played Princess Marya Bolkonskaya * [[Frida|'Frida']] played Cristina Kahlo * After the Sunset played Lola Circillo * Lonely Hearts played Martha Beck * Across the Universe played Bang Bang Shoot Shoot Nurses * [[Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant|'Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant']]' '''played Madame Truska * 'Savages' played Elena * 'Here Comes the Boom' played Bella Flores * [[Everly (Movie)|'Everly']] played Everly * 'Some Kind of Beautiful' played Olivia * 'The Prophet' played Kamila * 'Septembers of Shiraz' played Farnaz * 'Tale of Tales' played Queen of Longtrellis * 'Sausage Party' played Theresa Taco * 'The Hitman's Bodyguards' played Sonia Salazar * 'Drunk Parents' played Television Series * 'Theresa' played Theresa * [[El Color de la Magia|'El Color de la Magia']] played Bethan * [[Un Bolsillo de Centeno|'Un Bolsillo de Centeno']] played Miss Irene Grosvenor * [[Honesto|'Honesto']] played Sofia * 'The Hunchback' played Esmeralda * [[El Palacio|'El Palacio']] played Lady Arabella Worthesley Wolsey * [[Como No Vivir Tu Vida|'Como No Vivir Tu Vida']] played Samanta * [[El Vuelo Del Águila|'El Vuelo Del Águila']] played Juana Cata * [[Da Vinci's Demons|'Da Vinci's Demons']] played Lucrezia Donati * 'Gente Bien' played Theresa * 'Egypt's Greatest Monarchs played Tuya * [[The Musketeers|'''The Musketeers]] played Pauline * Sin Senos no hay Paradiso 'played Lorena Magallanes * 'Medici played Maddalena Relationships Love Interests Family Friends Enemies Trivia * Her name Chaxiraxi means "she who sustains the firmament" in the Guanche language (source: Dr. Ignacio Reyes García). This is the name of the mother goddess in Guanche mythology. After the conquest of the Canary Islands and their subsequent Christianization, Chaxiraxi became identified with the Virgin of Candelaria, an alleged appearance of the Virgin Mary on the island of Tenerife. * It is shown that she is a very good mahjong player (she claimed that she learnt her skills by having special training for her role in a mahjong movie as a nameless rival). * Raxi wears long sleeves to hide the scars on her wrists from self-mutilation. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Trujillo Family Category:YEG Entertainment